That Guy With The Glasses
' That Guy With The Glasses' is a video review website that exists on both Earth-Prime and YouTube Earth. TGWTG has a more important role on YouTube Earth as many of its reviewers are destined to play a part in the Elder Council-Archdevils conflict. The name refers to its founder, the Nostalgia Critic (real name Douglas Walker). Its executive producer is his brother, Rob Walker. History When the Nostalgia Critic became an Internet celebrity, Santa Christ, Youtube's Earth's version of Jesus, became convinced that his inner aggression could be put to positive uses. In 2008, he convinced Rob Walker to create the site to keep the Critic employed and hire like-minded individuals who would become his friends. During the next few years, the site grew in size and became very popular among Internet users. In 2010, an agent of the Archdevils placed in the Critic a great unhappiness with his job and a desire to create his own despotic nation. In response, the Critic persuaded his fellow reviewers to help him take over the micronation of Molossia and rename it Kickassia. The new nation only lasted one week as the reviewers realized that he had become insane and fought for control over the nation. Finally, Santa Christ was able to convince them to return to their jobs on the site. One year later, the TGWTG reviewers began to show signs of their potential when they teamed up to go in search of Malachite's Hand, a magical artifact said to have great power. When they discovered that its original owner, the wizard Malachite, sought to use it to destroy the world's technology, the reviewers decided that they had to stop him. Malachite was finally defeated by "Ma-Ti", an Indian who had been hired by the Critic as a recurring character for his show. The following year, the Critic discovered that his fellow reviewer Spoony now possessed Ma-Ti's character and had been taken to a base on Europa by agents of Christopher Clodd, a lobbyist in league with the Archdevils, because of his connection to a mysterious plot hole that was threatening existence. The TGWTG reviewers were successful in saving Spoony and defeating Clodd. When the plot hole swallowed YouTube Earth, the Critic merged with it, becoming a godlike being tasked with keeping the universe stable. The Critic became disatisfied with his position so he entered a purgatory where he experienced a personal hell of being a former child actor making terrible movies. In his place, Internet troll Douchey McNitpick was put in charge of fixing continuity errors in the universe. The Critic eventually returned to his old job no longer obsessed with childhood nostalgia, although he did retain some of his more negative qualities. Linkara Lewis "Linkara" Lovhaug is the most accomplished TGWTG reviewer in protecting Earth due to his access to magic and status as a champion of his homeworld. In 2011, he defeated the interdimensional conquerer Lord Vyce and gained his spaceship with the help of fellow reviewer Angry Joe. Later that year, he successfully convinced The Entity, a cosmic being bent on devouring universes, to destroy itself. Notes *Any video where Doug Walker appears as the Nostalgia Critic takes place on YouTube Earth. Videos where Walker plays himself in a fictional context, including the "real world" scenes in To Boldly Flee, take place on Earth-Prime, although his YouTube Earth counterpart has made similar videos. Category:Earth